The Race of Fangs
by icybluegoddessfarie
Summary: Vampires and werewolves...the two races that are destined to hate the other and protect all magic at the same time... what was mother nature thinking? Putting these two clans on the same Planet? Sparks are bound to fly! InuKag KogAma MirSan Read & REVIEW
1. 1: A Business Deal

Chapter 1: A Business Deal 

On a cool summer evening, a man stood slouched against a wall, patiently waiting, while taking a puff of his cigarette, in the darkening alleyway. He lifted his wrist, casting a glance at his watch. _Damn,_ he thought, _is this guy ever gonna show? _It was 7:50, twenty minutes past the agreed meeting time, and he was about ready to leave, when he heard the click-clack of the slow moving paces of a dark silhouetted man.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some…business took take care of. Do you have it?"

The man who was slouched against the wall, stood straight and threw his cigarette to the ground, and stamped it out. "Yeah, do you have the money?" upon closer inspection, the man had dirty blonde hair and looked to be a 5 foot 9 20 year old. His face held big green orbs and thin lips.

Instead of a reply, the other man pulled a bulging green bundle out of his pocket. This man looked to be about 30 but/ his real age was 43, and he had very sharp features and long dark brown hair with the darkest crimson eyes that held a wild and deadly cast. Like he could do anything at any moment, but if you ever had the unfortunate accident of glancing into them, you would have the feeling of total fear, the kind when you are frozen into shock and you would have chills for the rest of your life by the sheer memory of them. This man was taller than the dirty blonde hared man, by about 3 to 4 inches.

The other man's green orbs bulged to about the size of the bundle. Then, after gazing at the money he reached down pulled out a small, black booklet, and said, "Let's trade."

The men stepped towards each other and switched. The brown hared man unzipped the black case and gazed at the contents. There was a syringe inside with a clear glass bottle that held a blue liquid. The green eyed man was just counting his money.

Then the brown hared man turned to leave, but not before saying, "Nice doing business with you, Brandon,"

"Same here, Naraku."


	2. 2: School's Out!

Chapter 2: School's out! 

In a school called Shikon High, a girl named Kagome sat at her desk, pondering over a math equation when she looked up at the clock. _And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _Bing bing bing! The bell screeched at the students. Kagome quickly gathered her things and dashed out of her dreaded algebra class. It was a Friday afternoon, and it was the last day of school, she didn't want to waste it dawdling around.

"So, Kags, are we on for this weekend?" Yura asked, one of Kagome's 4 friends.

"Oh, sorry guys, I have to go to camp this summer, my mom's orders." She replied. She hated doing this, even more than she hated doing math.

"Come on, what do moms know anyway?" said Eri. "You can come with us to the beach, it won't matter to the camp."

"Sorry guys, but my mom would kill me if I did that."

"We're sorry Kagome. We didn't mean to pester you," Ayumi added, "But we haven't hung out in forever!"

"I know, I know! Look, I'm really sorry you guys, but I have to. Believe me, if I had a choice, then I'd go with you in a second, and … whoops! I have to go, see ya!" Kagome yelled as she ran off.

Once at her house, Kagome decided to go and pack. She made sure she had the bare minimum because she knew that she was going to have to lug her suitcase around the camp.

After her black suitcase was stuffed to its max capacity, she called her very best friend, Sango. Who was also forced by her mom to go to camp. Their moms had known each other since high school and were best friends too, which worked out well sometimes, like going on vacation together. But when this kind of thing happened, it sucked big time. At least neither of them had to bear it alone, they knew that their mothers would get them a room together.

"Hi, Kags" Sango answered the phone.

"Hey! How did you know it was me?" Kagome replied, confused. "I'm psychic." Kagome could almost see the smirk on Sango's face.

"Sure, Sango, and I'm a witch." She replied.

"Really? How come you never told me?" Sango said, sarcastically.

"And I thought you were psychic?" Kagome said.

"Ha ha, very funny. Ok, I confess, we got caller ID yesterday. Can you believe that the first chance we get to relax, we have to go to some stupid camp?"

"Yeah I know. Well, since there is absolutely no way we are getting out of this, we have to look on the bright side,"

"And what is that?" questioned Sango.

"That we don't have to go through this alone, and the chance of meeting some cute guys." said Kagome dreamily.

"I think that the chance of meeting cute guys our age is almost impossible."

"You could only hope." replied Kagome.

"I've got to go Kags, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye." said Sango.

Once she herd the dial tone, Kagome hung up.

She looked around the kitchen, and grabbed some potato chips off the top of the fridge. Then she took the snack into her room, plopped down onto the cold, black leather couch, fished for the T.V remote between the cushions. Once she found it, Kagome switched the T.V on and began some afternoon channel surfing.

Kagome guessed that it about 6:30 when she started watching T.V in her room, and sooner or later she fell asleep. But she woke at 7:45 am. _7:45 am that's good I only slept an hour,_ she sighed relived. _Wait, 7:45 am! Oh, shoot I'm supposed to be at the bus station at 8:15!_

And before she even knew it, she was ready in 3 minutes. She bolted downstairs where she saw mother preparing breakfast.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Sorry, honey I thought you set your alarm. Here's a piece of toast, and we're leaving in five minutes."

"It's a good thing I packed, or I really would have been screwed." Kagome mumbled, taking a bite of her toast.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"Bye sweetie," Kagome's mom said. 

"Bye Mom," Kagome replied.

Kagome shut the car door, then she proceeded to make her way towards the bus station, all the while searching for Sango. The station itself was fairly run down, having been built in the 1970's. Most of the metal in the station was mildly rusted and the plastic covering the bus schedule so scratched up that you could hardly see through it any more. As soon as she found the bus that was going to take her to camp, she felt a pair of hands cover eyes.

"Hmmm… I wonder who this could be? It can't be my best _psyche _friend now could it?" Kagome joked.

"You guessed it. I sure hope that the camp doesn't stink as much as the bus."

"I know what you mean, I was wondering what that smell was. PU!" Kagome held her nose for added effect.

Then a man Kagome could only assume to be the bus driver, stepped forward. He was wearing a light black parka over a rustic orange T-shirt, that looked as if it seen a few world wars, just like the man who wore it.

"Ok, all the kids who are going to camp, come over here." he yelled. Once he saw that a crowd had formed his scratchy voice barked, "Now, put all your luggage by the bus and make sure you do your business _before _you get on the bus, because we are not making any pit stops and we have a long way to go. We leave in 10." When he finished, he clobbered the bus and waited.

"We should do what he says, it would suck to have to _go_ on that bus." Kagome said. Sango nodded. After the two shoved their luggage into the bus, they set off to find the bathroom. Once they boarded the creaky old bus, both girls started chatting about how boring the camp would be, and how lumpy their seats were.

After the driver said some emergency procedures, he started the gigantic automobile and they were off.

It took about 3 hours to get to the camp, and another 20 minutes just to get _off_ the bus, because some counselor decided it was the time to discuss the rules of the camp.

When they finally did get off the bus, the girls stretched and groaned. It had been a _long_ trip. They had tried to get some sleep, but then some person started the "100 cans of soda on the wall" and had the whole bus singing it. _Singing, _Kagome thought, _more like dying birds singing their last serenade. _There was no sleeping through that.

After they had gotten over their car stupor, they grabbed their suitcases, and started towards their assigned room. As Kagome walked toward it, she saw it was adjacent to another cabin.

"Wonder who's next to us?" asked Kagome.

"Don't know, let's put our stuff down and find out."

Sango had the key, so she opened the door and they saw that they had a room to themselves. They both got their own double bed and dresser with a matching nightstand. There was only one bathroom, but they got their own kitchen.

"Man, when our moms said that we share a room, they meant to say one story house." said an awed Sango.

"Dibs on the bed next to the window," said Kagome, as she flopped down on the said bed.

"I don't mind, but I hate to be there if a bear attacked, or after the ghost stories." Sango replied as she mimicked Kagome's actions.

"First of all I don't get scared at those G-rated ghost stories, and second I highly doubt a bear will attack--"

"ROARRRR!" Both girls jumped about 5 feet high and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Then someone jumped against the window. The person who had scared the girls was rolling on the ground with tears in his violet eyes from laughing so hard.

The girls ran outside and straight to the offender, whose laughing had not subsided.

"What the hell was that for!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah and I don't see what's so funny about scaring us to death!" screeched Kagome.

"The … look on… your faces… was ...priceless!" he said between breathes. After he said that, he broke into another bout of laughter.

"Mi…Miroku?" Sango questioned. The man in question tilted his head in her direction. He had black hair, that was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Yes, Sango?" he answered. His laughter finally ended.

"It's you? Really?" she asked.

"Yes, my lovely Sango," he walked over to her and pulled into an embrace. She put her arms around him in response.

"It's been so long, how many years has it been?" she said

"I think about four." He replied. He started to rub her back, and he was getting lower and lower until…

**WHACK**

"You henti! You haven't changed a bit!" she shouted.

(I think we all know what happened…)

"And I can see you have… or at least your slap has gotten harder." said Miroku rubbing his sore cheek.

"I hate to break up what looks like a tender moment between you two, but who is he?" Kagome sweatdropped.

"Oh, this is Miroku, Kagome. He went to my old elementary school. I moved just after 8th grade. Right about when he discovered how wonderful the female body is." Sango answered.

Miroku then walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his.

"Kagome, your beauty is breathe taking, and for that reason I have to ask you something," he said.

"Yes?" asked the now blushing girl.

Then he asked her his most famous and perverted question ever.

"Will you bare my child?" he asked.

This earned him a slap that was harder than Sango's, which ultimately knocked him out.

"Jeez, is he always like that?" asked Kagome.

"Worse." said a figure coming from the door of the other cabin. This earned him the attention of both girls. He had short, dark brown hair, with the deepest green eyes Kagome had ever seen.

"If it wasn't for me, I think he do it more often, but it still surprises me that he hasn't been to jail." He said.

"And you are?" Kagome questioned.

"Inuyasha, and is that your cabin?" he pointed in the direction of their "mini-house".

"Yeah, so is he rooming with you?" Sango asked.

"Sadly, yes. I think he's waking up." Inuyasha stated.


	3. 3: Two New Friends

Chapter 3: Two New Friends 

"So how did you meet Mirokou, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She and Inuyasha were exploring the forest that was in back of their cabins. Sango and Mirokou had started talking about their old school memories, so Inuyasha and Kagome decided to leave them to it.

"One day, he groped another guy's girl and he and his gang were going to beat him up, but I helped fend them off. That was about 3 years ago, and we've been best friends ever since."

"That seems like an interesting way to meet." she giggled. Kagome was walking beside him when her shoe caught in a hole. She hurtled forward and squeezed her eyes shut insinuating that she was going to come in contact with the ground, but then a pair of arms swung around her waist, catching her just in time.

"Feh, clumsy wench" he smirked, helping her stand upright.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a wench?" she almost shouted. 

"Yeah, got a problem?" he said turning to face her.

She shook her head and said, "Do you call every girl that?"

"Yeah," he kept on walking. "Whatever," she said following him. "But why?" Kagome asked confused. "Do you enjoy disrespecting women?"

He didn't answer. He just kept on walking. Kagome almost thought that he hadn't heard her, but she dismissed it and asked, "So where do you live?"

"Over in Diego Heights, right by Savvy Sason High." he replied.

"Really? I think that's near my school. Ever heard of Shikon High?" said Kagome. They continued their casual conversation like this for over an hour, until they decided to head back to the cabins.

And that's how the soon to be friends met.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

The 4 cabin mates were lounging in the girls' room when the counselor came in.

"Ok every one, I'm Rin, and I'll be the girls' counselor for your time here. The boys' counselor will be here in a minute," she said. She had a flowing curtain of red hair down to her mid back with dark gray eyes that reflected a cheery characteristic in their depths. Kagome guessed that she was maybe 20 years old.

"I'm putting up the schedule of the next few days' activities. While we're waiting for the other counselor, do you have any questions?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, what are we going to be doing?" said Sango.

"Well the schedule goes as follows. Tomorrow, we are going on a nature walk, just to show you some of the plants and herbs that are good or bad for you, and then we will come back here for lunch. After that you have the rest of the day to do what ever you want."

"_Whatever_ we want?" Mirokou asked in that very perverted voice of his, while looking dreamily in Sango's direction. That earned him a smack on the face, provided by Sango herself, and the henti-teen was sent to dreamland.

"Sorry, Ms. Rin," said Sango.

"He didn't get anything he didn't deserve," she said, and continued with the list of activities. "The next day, we go on a hike to a lake in the forest. I hope you brought your bathing suits! Then, we'll teach you how to make camp and we are going spend the night out there. On Tuesday, go rock climbing on a cliff near the campsite. After that we'll head back to the camp and get ready for the dance. That's all we have planned so far." Just as she finished, the cabin door opened again and in came the other counselor. He had black hair that went to his butt, and gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"I just told them the schedule for the next three days," replied Rin. "Everyone, this is Sesshomarou, he's the boy's counselor."

"Hello," he said.

"Hello, Sesshomarou," they all replied in monotone voices, just like 2nd graders.

"They sound enthusiastic," he chuckled.

When the 'happy' campers finished with dinner, they all decided to go to bed because of the long day they had had.

As soon as Kagome hopped into bed she said, "I told you so,"

"What?" Sango replied.

"I told you there was going to be cute guys," came Kagome's smug reply.

"Yeah, I saw you drooling over Inuyasha," Sango retorted.

"The same way I saw you staring at Mirokou," said Kagome.

"But Sesshomarou was hot," said Sango.

"You just don't want to admit that you like Mirokou," Kagome said in a playful voice.

It was evident that Sango was blushing, Kagome could even see it in the dark.

"Why would I like that prev? You won't admit that you like Inuyasha," Sango smirked, but she didn't expect Kagome's answer.

"I never denied it," she replied, trying to hide her own blush by turning to face the window.

That kept her friend quiet for a long time, long enough that Kagome thought she had fallen asleep. And soon, Kagome was asleep.

But Sango hadn't fallen asleep.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Once she had heard Kagome's breathing even out, she silently dashed out of the cabin and into the forest. She was thirsty.

_Maybe I can find a rabbit or something,_ she thought, running swiftly. But then, she heard something.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and listened carefully, know that what ever had made that sound, was human.

_I can't get caught, _she thought, and she heard more footsteps. She started to follow the sound, quietly. _There are two of them, _she thought, sniffing the air and she heard them stop.

She slowly walked towards them, careful not to make a sound. When she entered the clearing, what Sango saw was astounding.

There was Inuyasha and Miroku, each grasping a small rodent, and they both were biting into their necks. Sango gasped in spite of herself. She was planning on doing the same thing, but she had never expected Miroku and Inuyasha to be _vampires_ too.

They looked up at her, their eyes widening. They were about to run, but then Sango said incredulously,

"You guys are vamps too?"

They both unhooked their fangs from their meal, and Miroku said, "Yeah," in a wary voice. "There are others? I thought I was the only one." Sango almost fainted from the mere idea. There was a tone of sadness in her voice that broke Mirokou's heart.

"Is the wench one?" asked Inuyasha, which took Sango by surprise.

Then Sango smirked when she realized that Inuyasha liked Kagome. She said, "No, she doesn't even know that I'm one. Do you know who you were bitten by?"

"I was bitten by a girl named Kikyo, and Miroku was bitten by a girl named Nyeme." He answered.

"I wish I knew who I was bitten by," said Sango, "whoever bit me was like hit and run."

"How long have you been one?" asked Miroku.

"I think a year and a half. And you?" she responded.

"2 years ago," said Miroku.

"I can't remember when I was bitten, but it must have been over 500 years ago, because I can remember when people were still fighting with swords and arrows," answered Inuyasha, ruefully. That statement made Sango's eyes bug out so far they were almost falling out of her head. "You can remember that? You must know a ton of stuff about vampires then. Wait, can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Shoot," Inuyasha was now resting up against a tree.

"Where did you get those? I'm starving," Sango said, putting a hand to her stomach to emphasize her point.

"We found them in a cave over there," Miroku pointed.

After Sango had retrieved and finished her meal, she said, "We should get some sleep, otherwise we might collapse tomorrow. And I want to make sure I get back before Kagome wakes up, her curiosity is not a good thing to rouse on this subject, I did that once, and I almost didn't get away with my secret,"

Sango slowly slipped into the sheets of her camp bed, but not before taking one last wary glance in Kagome's direction. The 16 year-old human slept soundly, and the returning immortal relaxed a great deal while she lay her head on her pillow, and slept soundly also.


	4. 4: Sunsets and Sunrises

Chapter 4: Sunsets and Sunrises

Kagome awoke early in the morning, before the sun had even had a chance to peak over the horizon. She decided that she wanted to get a good start on the day, so she slid from her warm sheets and made her bed. As she opened the dresser drawer, careful not to wake Sango, she stole a glance at her best friend. Her face was peaceful, free of any emotion, and Kagome smiled. She didn't get to see her friend like this very often. Sango's features almost always held some form of sadness, and Kagome could only guess it was because she had never had a chance to know her real parents, or a brother who had died at birth with her mother. Sango had never known what had happened to her father though…

Kagome tore her gaze away from the sleeping girl, and grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt that said, "Tell your Boyfriend to stop staring at me" and changed her clothes. She closed the door silently and went outside.

She sat in a patch of grass facing towards the sunrise and watched the sun crawl upwards. The place where she chose to sit was still wet with the morning dew, the beads of water clinging to the blades of grass.

_This is the kind of place I want to live in, _she thought. Kagome had never liked the stuffy city in which she lived. She hated the rough concrete and tall buildings. When she grew up, she planned on living in the country, far away from that concrete prison they call a city. Where, she could climb trees and read books and go swimming in the lake she had near her home in the forest… that was what she imagined her home to be like when she got out of college and started writing. Oh, how she loved writing. Whether it be books, poems or even papers for history. It was the one true passion she held very close to her heart, and no one even knew about it. Not even her own mom.

_And music, _Kagome added. She could get lost in any type of music; country, rock, rap, you name it. As soon as the their notes reached her ears, it soothed her in a way that nothing else could.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach from behind.

"Do you always wake up at the butt crack of dawn?" Kagome jumped and turned to see who had intruded in on her thoughts.

"Oh, it's you," she said heaving a sigh of relief as she finally got a glimpse of Inuyasha. "And no I don't, I just woke up and decided that I wanted to see the sunrise. I remember when I was a little girl; my father and I used to camp for whole summers. And sometimes I would wake up before the dawn and wake him just so that we could watch the sunrise together. We'd do that every summer before he died when I was eight… I loved those trips…I would give anything to see him again…" Kagome was once again lost in her thoughts, her eyes full of memory and sadness and happiness all at once.

"You really loved him didn't you?" he said.

"Yes," replied Kagome, only half listening.

"My father is still alive and he doesn't show anything resembling love, I mean if even recognized my existence once in a while that would be better than normal." said Inuyasha, wondering all the while _Why the hell am I even telling her this? _

Kagome didn't know how to respond to that, so she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it trying to comfort him. She could see a look in his eyes that were filled with a sullen resignation and she could how hardened they had become. He was past that now. Inuyasha had excepted that his father hated him a long time ago.

"But my mother, she was wonderful. She could light up my day any time I saw her. She was murdered when I was five, and I never really got over it. She was the one person who loved me." he finished now lost in thoughts of his own.

"I can't imagine your pain, but I don't know what I'd do if my mother died," Kagome said, and she moved her hand down to his and squeezed it too. They stayed that ways, hand in hand watching the sun creep into the sky. What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them. Two somebodys', in fact.

"They look so good together, they would make a great couple," said Sango with stars in her eyes.

"We should get them together, I've never seen Inuyasha let anybody hold his hand," added Miroku.

"Let's make a deal. We'll interfere and try to get them alone whenever we can. I already know that Kagome likes Inuyasha, and I think he likes her, because of the way he asked if she was _one._" Sango emphasized the last word so that Miroku would get the hint. "He was trying to make it sound as if he didn't care," she giggled at the memory, "Maybe we could lose them in the nature walk somehow…" Sango drifted off, already thinking of a way to get them together.

"Come on everyone, let's get a move on! We've got a long way to go," said Rin. Everyone groaned except for Kagome. She loved doing this, even if she knew what most of the plants that they were talking about. Rin walked up to a certain plant.

"This plant I want everyone to remember. I'm sure you've heard of it before. It's poison oak. It has three points on each leaf. It can be very irritating, but it can also be deadly to allergic people. And … Miroku! What are you doing! That's highly poisonous!" screamed Rin.

Miroku had picked up a blue and orange spotted frog to inspect it thoroughly. But once Rin had screamed, he dropped it at once.

"Let me see your hands." She said trying to keep her cool.

When he held them out, Rin could see that they were turning from a healthy pink to a burning red. That's when she lost her composure. "We have to get you to the nurse right away! If anyone wants to come, then follow, the rest have the day off." Rin said, already walking off.

"I'll go, you guys can stay here," said Sango, right behind them.

"That's gotta hurt," Kagome grimaced. She then started walking off deeper into the forest. "What an idiot," he said looking in the direction of the prevert's departure "Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Exploring," she called back. "You can come with me, if you want,"

Once Inuyasha caught up he said, "Why not, I don't have anything better to do,"

Kagome smiled.

They walked and talked and argued together for a long time before they came upon a clearing in the forest. Inside, there was a cliff and a river running over the edge, creating a beautiful waterfall dropping into a vast lake.

"Its incredible," said Kagome awed. Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah it is," he said, looking at her face. Her eyes danced over the scene, a happiness in them that he hadn't see before. He suddenly wished he could be the reason of her joyous expression. _What? _He asked his subconscious.

When Kagome had stopped staring at the scenery just in time to see Inuyasha turn away blushing.

She thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her so she dismissed it as nothing. _Boy, it's hot_ she fanned herself for a moment before she got an idea.

"Inuyasha, turn around," she said.

"Why wench?" he replied, confused. "Just do it, and stop calling me wench. I have a name you know. Its Kagome," And he turned around without another question.

Kagome took off her backpack and made sure there was a way back up to the cliff. Then she threw off her shirt and said, "No peeking," she said, playfully. And she took off her shorts and shoes and socks. Now, only in her bra and underwear she walked to the edge of the cliff and dived.

The water was cool and refreshing to her sweaty body. When her head broke the surface and she threw her now sopping hair back behind her. She felt unbelievable.

When Inuyasha heard something splash, he turned around and ran to the edge of the cliff, and he saw Kagome break the surface of the lake. She looked like a goddess. And when she threw her head back, the water in her hair made it gleam. It took all that of Inuyasha's self control to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. He slapped himself mentally.

"Come on in, the water's great," Kagome called up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled down.

"Taking a swim, what does it look like?" she said. "Now come on in, I won't look,"

"Alright," he said. He smiled in spite of himself. He had never met anyone like Kagome that was for sure. He pulled off his shirt and jeans ran and jumped.

Inuyasha's cannonball made small waves go in Kagome's direction, but he didn't come up. Kagome looked around worried. She was just about to go under water when she felt someone grab her from behind, and all she had time to do was squeal before that someone pulled her under water.

When they came back up, she squealed, "Inuyasha!" before squirming to get free.

"What are you doing, you can't get away," he said laughing. He turned her around, while still keeping hold firm on her waist. "Hey," she let out her protest. She put both hands on his chest trying to get away. Then she looked into his face and saw a smirk the size of Texas and then into his laughing eyes. They were the most vibrant deep green orbs she had seen in her life. She let out a small gasp that was barely audible.

Inuyasha noticed that she had stopped struggling and looked down into her eyes. They were a beautiful blue-gray that bored back into his. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like centuries.

Then, on impulse, Inuyasha leaned down and met his lips to hers. At first, she didn't respond, but the she closed her eyes and slipped her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, for breath, Kagome looked like she was walking on water. That was her first kiss, and to say in the least, it felt pretty good. She looked back up at his face and saw that he was blushing. He started to say, "I'm sorry," but was cut off when Kagome covered his mouth with hers.

When they broke apart again, Kagome's lips twisted into a mischievous smirk. She wiggled her way out of his arms and splashed water in his face. "And you said I wouldn't get away," she laughed and swam in another direction. Inuyasha floated there for a minute stumped.

"Oh, no you don't," Inuyasha said, finally swimming towards her. They played until the sun started to dip back down over the horizon. Kagome now sat in Inuyasha's lap, his arms wrapped around her both still half-naked and dried. And as she listened to the waterfall, and watched the sunset, she realized that this was the first time in a long while that she was truly content. She leaned her head back and looked up at his face and thought he was even more gorgeous in the fading light. He met her gaze, and kissed her for the third time that day, while the sun sank into the purple mountains. It was the first time he had kissed a girl in 500 years.

sorry the previous chappies are so short but they will be longer now!

And I revised all previous chappies so re-read them!


	5. 5: Nighttime Whispers

**Chapter 5: Nighttime Whispers**

"You know, when I said that we should anything we can to get them alone, didn't mean _anything_. Especially not something hazardous your health," said Sango, looking down at Mirokou's now bandaged hands.

"You think I did this on _purpose?_ I just wanted to see that weird looking frog up close. No one ever told me not to touch the bright colored animals," said an annoyed Miroku. "I thought that's the kind of thing you _learned_ in camp,"

The nurse, Yura, came back in the room. "I'm going to take the wraps off, and put some more ointment on them, they should be fine by morning, and if they aren't, then come back and see me." she said taking the white cloth from his hands.

Miroku's hands had bulged to two their normal size. They had turned from a bright red to a dark purple and back to their slightly pinkish healthy color in an hour. After the nurse had put some medicine on them, he was allowed to leave. On the way out the door, he put a finger in the middle of his palm.

"Hey, I can't feel my hands… wait a second," Miroku then grabbed Sango's behind.

**Slap**

"Still nothing," he said.

When they arrived back to the cabins, they went inside the boys' room for a change. It was an exact replica of the girls' cabin… only 10 times messier.

"Jeez, how do you even _get out_ of your cabin?" asked Sango.

"Its not that bad," said Miroku.

Sango walked over to the bed she supposed was his and tried to move all the clothing and other junk off it so she could sit down. When she finally cleared a space to sit on she remembered the other people who shared the cabins with them.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" she asked.

They heard laughter along with some footsteps heading toward their room to answer her question.

The door that was adjacent to the mini kitchen opened and through it came Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What a pigsty," was the first thing out of Kagome's mouth. "Do you even know how to keep a clean room?"

"Just what I was wondering. Where were you guys?" asked Sango.

"Oh, we were just exploring the forest. I think we found the lake that we are camping by tomorrow." Kagome tried to sound off-handed, and not succeeding. Sango gave her a look that said 'I'll hear about it later' and smirked. The whole time Inuyasha had just plopped onto his clothes covered bed and stared at the ceiling.

Then the boys' counselor came in. "Ok, everyone. Tomorrow we are going to a lake called Devon's Ware. We are getting up at 7:00 and we want your bags packed by then. Make sure you pack lightly, because I don't want to hear any complaints. Got it?" he said.

Kagome raised her hand. Sesshomarou nodded in her direction.

"Are we going to be doing anything else other than rock climbing and camping?" she asked.

"I think we are going to go on the rapids in Jason's River, and we might go canoeing in the larger river, Neeka's Maze, after we make camp, that is only if we have time." he answered. "I think that the girls should go to their cabin, and get ready for bed,"

The sun had set maybe an hour ago, and the sky was darkening every minute. As soon as Kagome and Sango were alone in their cabin, Sango said, "Spill,"

"Spill what? There is nothing to spill," answered Kagome, a little too quickly.

"Sure, like I said Kagome, I am psychic, so I can tell when you are lying to me, especially when your cheeks are the color of blood," said Sango, smugly.

"Fine," said Kagome, her shoulders drooping in defeat. "After you went with Miroku, Inuyasha and I went hiking, and we found a cliff that a river dropped into a lake and we… we went for a swim." She said the last part very quietly. And if her cheeks were any redder, they would burn themselves.

"That's why your hairs' all wet. But why are your clothes dry? What did you swim in?" asked Sango.

It was much the same interrogation in the boys' cabin, except that the questioner got a few bumps on his head as a result.

By the time everyone had fallen asleep, it was hardly 8:00. But there were two restless teens (if you count that being 517 a teen) still up, tossing and turning in their beds. And they were wondering:

_He kissed me._

_I kissed her._

_It was my first kiss._

_Why did I kiss her? 'Because she is hot and you like her.' _

_Where did you come from? 'I am your subconscious'_

_Well, it is true that she is hot, but I don't like her._

_'Yes you do. You just are afraid that she doesn't like you back.'_

_No I don't. _

_'Yes you do.'_

_What do you know?_

_'HELLO, I am YOUR subconscious.'_

_Oh. Right._(sometimes you have to wonder about Inuyasha's mental state)_ But why would I like that wench? She's annoying and stupid. _

'_Sounds like someone I know. You are the perfect couple.'_

_You know, by insulting me your only insulting yourself._( WOW Inuyasha has a good comeback! But isn't he talking to himself? SWEATDROPS)

Inuyasha's subconscious went quiet at that.

_Does this mean that we are together? _Kagome asked herself before falling asleep.

--

"Let's get a move on, everybody. If we get camp up in time we might be able to go canoeing," said Sesshomarou.

The group that consisted of four campers and the 2 counselors had walked for 20 minutes straight to get to Devon's Ware. Sango and Kagome had gotten their tent up without a hitch but the boys, well…

"How do you put this piece of crap together?" said an annoyed Inuyasha. He had been alive 517 years and he couldn't figure out how to put a tent up. (It's kind of sad really...)

"Doesn't this thing come with instructions?" asked Miroku.

"Need some help, guys?" Kagome giggled.

"I think we should Kags, I mean I heard it was going to rain." Sango almost burst out laughing when she saw what the boys' had done with their tent.

The tent covering was in a pile thrown by a tree 5 feet away. The structuring for the tent was in a tangled mess in Inuyasha and Miroku's hands. And the looks on their faces were so priceless, that Kagome had fetched her camera and snapped a picture of the Kodak moment. After the flash had gone off, it also set off the girls' laughter. They were rolling on the ground, clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

"Oh, and you could do better." huffed Inuyasha.

That stopped the girls' giggles right then. Kagome stood.

"Wanna bet?" Kagome's smirk mimicked Inuyasha's.

"What are the terms?" he asked.

"If I can prove you wrong then you have to…" Kagome whispered the rest in his ear.

"And if we win you have to…" Inuyasha murmured the rest in her ear.

"Deal," she said.

The race was on.

_**5 minutes Later…**_

"Yeah! We beat the guys!" yelled Kagome.

"Hey, Kags, what was the bet if we won?" asked Sango.

"They have to be our slaves for a day and that's not even the best part! We are going to give them a makeover," said Kagome mischievously.

"Oh, really… like this bet…," said Sango, already imagining ideas for Mirokou's makeover.

"And we get to choose the day that they are our slaves, too," Kagome added.

"This sucks," said Inuyasha.

"You're the one who agreed to it," said Miroku, smirking.

"I know," he answered, ruefully.

"Alright, everyone. Now that your camp is set up, we are going canoeing. Change into your bathing suits, and we'll meet at the shore of the lake," said Sesshomarou.

Kagome came out of her tent, sporting a blue/green bikini, and Sango had on a black one. Inuyasha came out of his tent, wearing a pair of (you guessed it) red trunks and Miroku had on a deep violet colored pair.

Inuyasha took a glance at Kagome, and wished he hadn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Kagome was about to turn around and call on the guys, but no words left her now dropped jaw. His attire showed off a muscled torso and biceps. The same happened with Sango and Miroku, only Miroku's mind was a bit more perverted than the others. (the biggest understatement of the year)

When Kagome realized that he was staring at her too, she quickly dropped her gaze and said, "Come on you guys, the counselors are waiting."

Everyone then turned away in a blush. Except Miroku, for obvious reasons.

"Ok, now get into your canoes," said Rin. "Inuyasha, you are partnered with Kagome, and Sango you are partners with Miroku."

Once everyone was positioned, Sesshomarou and Rin got in a boat of their own and explained how to control the canoe and paddles.

They had started off in the gentle lake, then the counselors led them to a faster pace river, which had a lot of runoffs in its path. That's when things started to get rough. The river was slating downward now and the rapids started to get bigger, and the rocks weren't as noticeable.

"Keep together, and watch out for the rocks!" yelled Rin from upstream.

As if on que, Inuyasha and Kagome's canoe hit the side of an unseen rock that turned them into a tributary of the river. They thought that they were in the clear, but then they crashed into another unseen boulder. Kagome pitched forward and crashed headfirst into the water.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha at the top of his lungs. He then dived in where he thought she had been thrown in.

He could hardly see under the water. He turned around franticly searching for any sign of her. He saw a hand floating in the water a mere foot away from him and grabbed it and pulled with all his might.

But what he saw wasn't Kagome. It was a girl, but her skin had a sickening white twinge to it, and her eyes were wide in an unchanging fear. And what was on her neck…? Inuyasha immediately let go of the hand he had grasped knowing exactly what it was. A corpse.

But he couldn't think of that now, he had to find Kagome. He saw a flash of blue and black strands and swam towards it.

Once he saw her face he almost sighed in relief, and if they had not been under water he would have. He swung his arm around her waist, and hoisted her up to the surface of the water. As soon as he broke the surface, he swam straight to the side bank. He pulled her up to the shore and checked her heart rate. It was very faint, but it was there. She wasn't breathing. He cursed himself over and over for taking so long to find her. He knew what he had to do.

He closed her nose up and breathed out into her mouth. He released his hold and put his hands on her upper ribs and counted. He repeated this process again and again. He almost thought that her lungs had taken in too much water, but by the 5th try, Kagome sputtered and coughed up the water that was in her airway.

Inuyasha felt like picking her up and hugging her in his arms in relief, but decided to just say, "Thank god,"

Kagome felt like she had been pulled from an inch away from death and brought back to life. Her breathing was harsh and all she could remember was being under water, drowning, looking up at the shiny surface of the glassy water before the blackness over came her.

She also remembered the fear, the growing pit in the bottom of her stomach. And now, through her coughing fits and labored breathing, she looked to her savior. As Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she saw relief, and she also saw concern. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you," she cried.

Inuyasha tensed for a moment, but then he put his arms around her in a tight embrace, and never wanted to let go. "Are you alright?" he asked, unconsciously stroking her long brown terraces, trying to comfort her in any way he could think of.

"Except for almost drowning, sure," she answered, trying not to break down completely. It felt good to be in his arms, and she didn't want to lose the warmth and comfort he provided.

Inuyasha smiled at the way she had attempted to lighten the situation. Reluctantly, he let go of her. He saw in her eyes the disappointment of losing her comfort. But it didn't last long.

"Our boat!" she looked downstream, and sure enough, it was floating away. Kagome stood and ran toward their canoe, with surprising stamina. Inuyasha was right behind her.

It took about 10 minutes to retrieve the canoe and pull it to shore.

"The others must be way ahead of us. What do we do? We don't know which way they went. And there must be a hundred different runoffs," Kagome pondered.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait at the beginning of the runoff that took us here," said Inuyasha.

So they both lugged their canoe there and sat down. Kagome was shivering something fierce, considering how wet she was, and that the sun had set a while ago. Inuyasha noticed this and went to the canoe, looking for the emergency pack that was usually waterproof. He found it quickly and opened it to find a blanket big enough for three people. He grabbed it and went over to Kagome, wrapping it around both of them. Kagome was grateful for the warmth and pulled it tight around her. Inuyasha put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him.

It was silent until Kagome's curiosity burst, and she asked, "What are we?"

"Huh?" was his o-so-intelligent answer.

"I mean, we kissed back at the lake, and that was my first kiss," she said the last part almost inaudibly. That took Inuyasha by surprise. "It was?"

"Yeah," she said, sheepishly.

"What do you think we are?" he asked.

"I don't know, but that's probably because I've never had a boyfriend before." she answered.

"Do you _want_ to be my girlfriend?" he looked down into her eyes.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"What?" he had heard it, but it was unexpected.

"Yes," she said, louder.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she said softly, and boldly, kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then kissed her back. He was also surprised that she was good at kissing, since it was only her second time (if you don't count the second kiss at the lake). She wasn't bad the first time, either. She combed her hand in his brown hair and put her other on his shoulder. He had one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. He pulled her into his lap.

They finally drew apart, for air. Inuyasha then started to place kisses down her neck. He could feel the veins pulse in her neck and felt his fangs slid out. How long had it been since he had tasted human blood? Too long. It must have been years.

Kagome felt wonderful. She was in a heaven she had never felt before. She had heard that it felt good to be in someone's arms, but she had never been told that it felt like going to explode with desire. She couldn't think, she could only feel. She felt safe, in his strong arms and amazing, the feel of his body pressed against her own. She shivered in pleasure. She lifted her chin a little higher.

That was almost like an invitation for Inuyasha. He growled in deep in his throat, opening his jaw and was coming down to bite her neck…


	6. 6: What am I?

Chapter 6: What am I? 

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, worried about what might have happened to Kagome if he had not been there.

Inuyasha's fangs slid back to their hiding place, as he came out of his hunger induced stupor. Kagome was shaken out of her own coma, blushing a zillion shades of red.

"We've been looking for you two all over," said Miroku, "But it looks like you didn't need to be worried about," the way he said the last par earned him a bonk on the head and slap on the cheek.

"Kagome!" said a concerned Sango. She wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed the life out of her. "Why are you all wet?" Sango asked.

"I fell out of the canoe when we hit a rock." Kagome left out the part about almost drowning, in fear of worrying her friend more. And the part about Inuyasha being her boyfriend.

_Damn! What was I thinking! _Inuyasha beat himself a hundred times over. _If Miroku had not had not of been there… _he probably would have done something he'd regret for the rest of his life…

Later, after the campers had returned to the campsite, they sat around a roaring fire, telling ghost stories.

"… and now he wonders around aimlessly, searching for her, and they say that if he ever finds her he will AHHHHH!" screamed Miroku. Both girls squealed and the boys laughed.

"Works every time Miroku," said Inuyasha.

"Like a charm," answered Miroku, giving Inuyasha a high-five.

"I have a story," said Kagome. "A girl, named Beth, moves from her home and into a small town called Livingstar, in a house by a cliff over the ocean. She falls in love with a boy named Rick, but this is no fairytale." Kagome paused for effect. "One night, it rained hard and the winds were high. There was a hurricane coming. Rick, who feared for Beth, drove to her house from downtown. But, when he got there, she was no where to be found. The lights were on in the house, but Rick kept hearing his name being called, out by the cliff. He followed it, thinking that it was Beth. When he got to the edge of the cliff he called out her name. He kept calling her for an hour and almost thought that she had been lost in the storm.

"Then, he turned back to the house, and saw her. She was standing at the front door. Rick ran to her. But it wasn't Beth.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'The owner of this house. What are you doing here young man? You should be at home preparing for the storm.' she said.

'You must be mistaken. A young woman named Beth lives here. And I can't find her.' He answered

'Young man, I don't know what you are talking about. Beth has been dead for 30 years, ever since the last storm when she was thrown off that cliff. She was my daughter and she used to live here. But now, this is my house, and I have been on vacation for several months.' the lady said." Kagome finished.

"That sucks," said Inuyasha after a moment.

"Ok," said Rin. "Its time for lights out."

Everyone got up from his or her seat and went to their respective tents.

"'Night, Sango," Kagome yawned.

"'Night, Kags," said Sango.

All the campers were asleep when Kagome awoke. It was still night out, and she got up and went out of the tent. She had to go to the bathroom, so she grabbed a roll and walked into the forest. When she was done with her business, she started to walk back to the campsite.

Then she heard a noise. Something had rustled the bushes, and Kagome thought it to be the wind. Then she heard a low growl, and stopped dead in her tracks. _What could it be? _She thought, _A bear, a wolf, coyote? _

The bushes rustled again, and Kagome was scared stiff. She froze like a deer, caught in headlights.

It leaped out from nowhere, and landed right behind her. It grasped it's hands around her shoulders and Kagome felt like she was no longer in control of her body. Slowly, a blackness overcame her mind, throwing her into a dark oblivion, and she could feel, two sharp pains on the side of her neck, just before the darkness completely consumed her mind.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She saw green blurs and light intermixed with each other. She immediately shut them again and groaned. She had a huge headache and she was stiff, from lying on the ground.

She slowly pulled herself up and stretched. _What the hell happened? _She questioned her self. _I've got to get back to the camp. _

"Kagome!" it was Sango's voice.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I'm here!" Kagome answered their calls.

"Kagome," said a relieved Inuyasha. He threw his arms around her and held tight.

"Jeez, Kags, you scared us to death! What happened?" asked Sango.

"I went to the bathroom, and on my way back… something attacked me!" it all came flooding back into her memory. She was biting back the tears in her eyes. "And it… it… it bit me!" she screamed the last part and completely broke down in Inuyasha's arms.

"Where Kagome?" Sango asked in a very solemn and serious voice. Her face visibly paled.

Kagome put her hand up to her shirt collar and pulled it down. There Inuyasha and Sango saw two scabs, and even though theirs had healed a long time ago, they recognized it right away.

"Oh my gawd," said Sango, the color gone from her face completely.

/---------------------/

"Inuyasha! Why did you drag me in here?" Miroku said.

"Shhhhhh!" Inuyasha put a finger to his lips. They were in their tent. "Kagome has been bitten." He said solemnly.

"What?" asked Miroku, confused. But one look in Inuyasha's eyes, and everything clicked into place.

"How are we going to break the news?" said Miroku.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied.

/-----------------------/

Kagome sat in her tent, unconsciously rubbing the place where she had been bitten, deep in thought. The counselors said that they had never seen or heard of any animal that would bite people's necks. She felt fine, not sick at all. But she was very frightened of what had happened last night.

_I just can't understand it, _she thought to herself. The counselors had also given her the day off. So she had a lot of time to reflect on what had happened that night.

Suddenly, her upper arm started to burn. Her face contorted and she gripped at the epicenter of the pain. Her eyes were shut tight.

Then all at once, the pain was gone. Kagome opened her eyes, and she found that she was no longer in her tent. She looked around her. She saw that she was in some kind of temple, with tall marble pillars that connected with a ceiling. The ceiling, at first sight, didn't look like one. It looked like the night sky, but much clearer than the one that Kagome was used to. It looked like it never been touched by pollution. In the center of it all, was a full moon. Kagome had never seen such a moon. It was the purest white that she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the woman's voice made Kagome jump.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, confused and startled.

"My name is Jewlene, and I am the ex-Queen of the Werewolves," Jewlene answered. "And yours?" she asked.

"Kagome," Jewlene was dressed in a deep burgundy wine velvet robes. They went past the floor, and trailed behind her. It was trimmed in an even darker green polyester that sparkled, and she had a black corset on, that pushed her breasts up. Her long red hair was down and she wore a tiara atop her head. It was gold, with emeralds and garnets that shimmered in the moonlight. Kagome felt that she should bow to this woman, so she did.

"What are you doing, child?" Jewlene giggled. "I am not the queen anymore, you are." Kagome froze, and her eyes widened.

"I am?" she asked incredulously. The ex-queen shook her head up and down. "Don't you think I am kind of young?" asked Kagome.

"Why, no. I was your age when I was chosen," said Jewlene.

"But I'm not a werewolf." said Kagome.

"Yes you are, dear. Who did you think it was who bit you? Some animal?" she laughed.

"But how do you know that I am the one you bit?" asked a wary Kagome.

"The mark on your arm." she pointed.

Kagome looked down at the arm that had burned a while ago. It now had been tattooed a strange symbol with a diamond around it.

"That is the mark of the Werewolf Queen." she answered Kagome's unsaid question. "I have one on my arm too. The reason I have brought you here.."

"Where is here?" asked Kagome.

"This is the scared temple of the Werewolf Queens. Only the royal werewolves come here. Now the reason I brought you here is because I need to tell you about the traditions of the werewolf and it's ancestry. The first tradition is that after the queen's term is served, she finds a person she deems worthy of the position. Once that person is found, she teaches her the way of the werewolf. Do you understand so far?" she said.

"I think so, but why me?" said Kagome

"Because of your kindness and your wisdom. You have all the qualities that every Queen needs, except for the experience. But I will teach you a lot by giving you my memories," said Jewlene.

"Your memories?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, another tradition. You will be able to see into my past as well as your own. It will show you my experiences, so, hopefully, you will not make the same mistakes." she put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes. Then, a small blue ball of light appeared in front of her. Jewlene wrapped her hands around it and said, "Hold out your hands, Kagome, and except my gift,"

Kagome did as she said. Jewlene placed it in her hands. It was warm and icy at the same time, but comforting.

"Now push it into your chest." Kagome took the blue ball and guided it to her chest, and pushed. It glowed brighter as it entered her body, and once it did; Kagome took in a sharp breath.

All at once it froze and burned her. Kagome felt pain, joy, fear, confidence, and sorrow, run through her like a shock wave. These feeling intertwined each other in her heart and mind, pulsing like a second heartbeat that brought her to her knees, clutching her chest in a grimace. Her breathing was harsh, and she felt like she had run 100 miles in an instant.

"You now possess the knowledge and memories from thousands of generations. It will take a while for your mind to except the new information, so you need to rest. I will return you to your 'camp' now, but if you ever need guidance, you can summon yourself here, and I will be here." Jewlene's voice faded into the shadows, and Kagome fell through a dark oblivion, but when she opened her eyes, she was back in her tent.

_Not only am I a werewolf, but the **Queen** of the werewolves? This has to be a dream, _thought Kagome. She pinched herself. _Nope, no dream. Man, my head hurts._

She then crawled into her sleeping bag, and fell asleep, wondering all the while, _Why would Jewlene pick me? _

/------------------------------/

The rest of Kagome's gang was walking back to the campsite from riding the rapids. They had had fun, but their worry for Kagome kept biting at the back of their minds. It was the vampires in the group that worried the most for her safety though, because they worried that the supposed 'vampire' would come back for more. How wrong they were.

"How far is the camp now, Ms. Rin?" asked Sango.

"About a five minutes walk," she answered.

"Hey, Miroku, I'll race you," said Inuyasha.

"You're on," he answered, and the race began.

Inuyasha won by a long shot. Since he had been vampire longer, he was stronger than Miroku. He put his backpack in the tent, and (guess where he went.) headed straight for the girls' tent. There, he found Sango already at Kagome's side. The girls were chatting about the river rapids.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Inuyasha, trying to sound indifferent.

"I'm better, so how did you like the rapids Inuyasha?" she asked, though her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"They were nothing like the ones on Fear Factor, but they were fun to ride." he answered. "You feeling better?"

"Much. I wish I could have gone with you guys, the rapids sound fun. What are we doing tomorrow?" Kagome said.

"I think that we are rock climbing," said Sango.

" I hope they let me go, it gets lonely here, without being able to watch Sango beat on Miroku," she giggled.

That made steam come from Sango's ears and the other two were trying to stifle their laughter, unsuccessfully.

/-------------------------------------------/

Kagome's foot slipped on yet another rock as she was attempting to pull herself up the cliff. It was quickly getting annoying, as she was the last one on the rocky cliff, everyone had finished well before her. _Don't look down, _she told herself.

She hated heights, ever since she had fallen out of the tree in her back yard when she was five.

"Oi, would you hurry up down there, the counselors won't let us eat until you get up here." Inuyasha called down to her.

"Is that all you think about, food!" Kagome yelled back.

"Yes, hurry up," he answered.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled herself over the side the cliff.

"Happy now?" Kagome tugged off her harness. But there came no reply. She turned and saw that Inuyasha was already inhaling a hamburger (do they eat those at camp?).

Kagome shook her head solemnly. She sat down and grabbed an over cooked hamburger and ate it anyway. She was too tired to care.

/---------------------------------/

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Kagome asked, barley retaining her balance as she tripped over yet another root.

"I think that we are hiking back to camp, and the dance is after that." Inuyasha chuckled, watching Kagome trip again. She was one of the clumsiest girls he had ever met. They had gone for a walk after the fire had started. The moon had yet to grace the couples presence as they walked (and tripped) through the forest atop the cliff.

Even though Inuyasha had fed enough the night before, it was still proving to be a difficult task to ignore the singing of Kagome's pulse. He was still kicking himself for excepting her invitation on a moonlight walk. The night was the predator's time to hunt, especially prey so easily attained.

Kagome finally caught up to him, and held his hand. This was making it all the more easier to hear the blood pulsing in her veins, and the feel of her hand was almost enough to make Inuyasha go over the edge. He was losing his control of the beast inside.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, straining to concentrate on Kagome, and not the wonderful, beating, nectar of her blood.

Kagome was gazing at the darkening blue of the sky. Then on the horizon, there peaked a shinning yellow crescent that rose over the distant hills. Somehow, it was like seeing a full moon for the first time. As it rose higher and higher in the sky, Kagome felt an awkward awe fill her senses, that sent her mind swirling in its feeling. She then clutched her stomach in pain, squeezing her eyes shut, willing the agony to leave her body.

Inuyasha looked back to find Kagome doubled over, her breathing harsh. She suddenly released her middle and arched her back. There was a sickening crack, and Kagome opened her eyes. The orbs had turned the color of the moon, before transforming into an icy, silver-blue. The whites had gone, and turned to a complete black.

She opened her mouth and howled, long and sad, as if she were a wolf in pain. It barred her teeth, that grown extensive knines, and the jaws were grown into a dog-like snout and ears atop her head. Fur had covered where normally the skin would be, and Kagome tore off her clothes and the transformation was complete.

Inuyasha's eyes were bulged to the size of plates. He had heard of werewolves before, but had only seen one once, but to see the transformation was a completely different experience. It was beautiful and horrifing at the same


	7. 7: Discoveries

Chapter 7: Discoveries 

_Where am I? _Kagome's mental question was answered when she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. _This seems familiar._

Kagome felt a chill crawl up her spine. It was then that she realized she was completely naked in the middle of a forest clearing. She immediately pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

The girl suddenly noticed that she wasn't alone.

She saw to her right a body that seemed to be unconscious. She realized that it was Inuyasha, and a knot of fear clenched inside her.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, hoping that he was alright. He had huge gashes stretching across his chest, and it looked like his arm was broken at its odd position. He had scratches on his cheek, bruises on both his legs. She felt his pulse. _He's dead._

At first the shock of the situation was too much for Kagome, and she just sat in a numbing oblivion until sobs racked her body.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------/

'_I better make sure she doesn't hurt anyone,' Inuyasha began running in the direction Kagome had run off._

_He had never even considered that Kagome was a creature of the night until he saw her transform. It was still hard to believe it. _

_Kagome must have heard him following her, because the next instant, she was chasing him._

_But, being as old a vampire as Inuyasha was, he was easily putting distance between them and jumped into a nearby branch, now concealed from Kagome's line of vision. She stopped her tracks, sniffed the air, and jumped into a tree directly across from Inuyasha's location. Inuyasha couldn't see her, or hear her. 'This isn't good.'_

_It was as if she could read his thoughts, because next thing Inuyasha knew, Kagome flew at him, knocking him out of the tree. He landed, crushed, on the ground, pinned under Kagome. He felt shocks of pain go through his legs. She slashed his chest, and his cheek, leaving deep, painful gouges. He threw her away from himself, and she landed on her feet, and charged at Inuyasha. He hadn't thrown her far, or very hard, in fear of hurting her. Just before Kagome attacked him again, he leaped into the air, coming down behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, in a tight grasp. Kagome struggled, then jammed her elbow hard into his ribs, fracturing 2 of them. _

_He let her go, and she spun to face him, but he was gone. _

_They fought for hours, but it ended when the full moon sunk behind the distant mountains._

_At that time, Kagome had had Inuyasha pinned, and twisted his arm until there was a sickening crack, when she suddenly stiffened and rolled off him. She stood, but only for a moment, before she dropped and curled herself into a fettle position, and assumed her human form, and went unconscious._

_Inuyasha had taken many wounds in their battle, and had hardly even scraped Kagome. He was glad she was unharmed. But he needed to sleep. This was a different from a normal sleep, though; it was a healing sleep. He had enough wounds, and his vampiric blood would heal most of them almost immediately, but the rest would scar and take a few more days, even weeks to heal completely. _

'_She cut me up pretty bad,' he smirked, those were his last waking thoughts before he succumbed to the healing slumber. _

/-----------------------------------------------------------------/

Kagome, still sobbing, leaned over Inuyasha's corpse, and kissed his cold cheek. _What happened to him? _

It was then she saw that the gouges on his cheek were gone. She examined his chest and saw the wounds sealing themselves. _What the hell is going on!_

Inuyasha awoke from his sleep. He smelled the tears of a hectic Kagome he didn't open his eyes straight away. He tested his arms, and propped himself up on them. He opened his eyes.

Kagome was staring at him, aghast. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. When she finally did speak, it came out in a whisper, "But…you're… dead,"

"Kagome, something happened last night, and I think there is something you forgot to tell me," Inuyasha ignored Kagome's statement.

"What happened to you?" Kagome regained her voice.

"In a word, you," he replied.

"What?" asked a confused Kagome.

"You don't remember beating the shit out of me last night?" Inuyasha checked his wounds.

"_What! _All I remember is seeing the full moon and… wait. The full moon! I must have changed into a werewolf!" said an aghast Kagome.

"Why are you so surprised? Didn't you know that it was going to be a full moon last night?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, that was my first experience as a werewolf." Kagome told Inuyasha sheepishly.

"You mean that you've only been a werewolf for a month?" he asked Kagome incredulously.

"Less, actually. I was bitten 2 days ago, as you remember. And…um…. I am the Queen of the werewolves."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _Queen? _he thought, skeptically. He must have said it out loud because Kagome answered, "I still can't believe that Jewlene chose me,"

"Who's Jewlene?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, the former Queen of the werewolves," said Kagome off-handedly, as if it were nothing. "And you owe me an explanation, Inuyasha,"

"What?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"What do you mean what? I don't think that it is an everyday thing when someone's fatal wounds heal like that," Kagome snapped her fingers, "And the fact that you have no pulse!" she screamed the last part.

"Oh," Inuyasha's mouth formed a perfect O. "I sorta forgot to mention that I was a vampire, didn't I?"

"_What!_" the color from Kagome's face drained. She felt as if she would faint. Inuyasha must have realized this because he was at her side in an instance. "Why…didn't you tell me before?" she finally asked after a few moments of deafening silence that seemed to choke them both.

"Because…" Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He didn't want to reveal that she had also been rooming with a vampire, one that she had been best friends with for most of her life, too. "I didn't know how you would react, I mean, I didn't know if you were going to accept it calmly, or run for life."

"I can't blame you there, as soon as I found out what I was, I debated for a long time whether I should tell you or not. I didn't know what to expect from a guy I had just met." Kagome's lips twisted into a wry smile. "I guess we all have secrets. How did you hide what you are from Miroku?"

"Well, the story I told you about how we met wasn't exactly true…"

/-------------------------------------------------------------/

'_WHAT!' Miroku shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Nyeme, why didn't you tell me that you already had a boyfriend? We've been going out for 9 months! How could you hide this from me?' _

'_Miroku, I couldn't help myself. I love you, but I love him too, and even though been with him longer, I feel like I've known you all my life. But I can't let him go, he's the one who _made_me.' She sobbed._

'_And YOU made me. But I can't see you any longer, so it looks like the choice between us has been made for you.' Miroku walked off. He could hardly bare to hear her sobs. _I love you too, Nyeme. _he thought as the exited her apartment. _

_/--------------------------------------------------------------/_

_It had been two months. Two months since he had last seen her. And as he watched the sunset in an alleyway in New York City, he remembered all the sunsets he had watched with her. All the sunsets and hunts beneath the moonlight, her smiles and beauty, and her kisses. Those sweet, wonderful things that made him giddy and hungry for more. _

'_So, this is the craphead who made a move on my woman. I can't see why she'd pick you though. You're a scrawny bastard.' said a voice from behind Miroku. He stood and turned around from leaning on his shoulder against the wall. There were five of them. _Damn, _he thought. Why did Nyeme have to date a guy with thugs for friends? And vampiric thugs, too. Miroku could see that since he had been bitten. He had no chance of wining this; they were all stronger than he was. _Better to go out with your pride than to play chase._ He thought as he analyzed the situation. He knew they were calling on one thing: his death._

'_I didn't even know she had a boyfriend until a few months ago, and when I found out, I broke up with her.' Miroku tired to reason with him. 'That don't matter,' he said, 'You still took her away from me. Now, you have two options, 1: run for your life and never come back to New York again, or 2: Stay here and let us beat your ass up.' They all cracked their knuckles, and grinned wickedly. _

'_How about 3: If I beat you up in a one on one, you never talk to me again. And if you win, your little friends can do what they want with me.' Miroku suggested._

'_Hmmm… I like 3… alright, one on one, deal?' he held his hand out to Miroku to make it final. But as Miroku grasped it, Ryan (that is Nyeme's B.F.'s name) twisted it behind Miroku's back and slammed him against the brick wall. Miroku used his free hand and shoved off the wall hard enough that in Ryan's surprise, it knocked him into the other wall. He then landed a punch in Miroku's solarplex, taking his breath away. While he was stunned, Ryan kicked his hip that hurled him into a dumpster. Miroku's head was spinning and his sight was beginning to blur. Ryan picked him up by his hair and dragged him to the ground, where he put his knees on Miroku's elbows. Miroku knew had no chance of wining now._

_Ryan gave a smile, 'Looks like I win,' he released Miroku from his hold. 'Have at him boys,' Ryan said. _

_One of his thugs picked up Miroku by his neck scruff, and hauled him to his feet. Then, the henchman held Miroku from behind while another rolled up his sleeve, preparing to beat the crap out of Miroku. He threw two punches to Miroku's stomach and another to his ribs on the right side, cracking three of them and breaking another._

'_There is no way in hell that this can be a fair fight,' said a shadowed person on the rooftop above the scene. This earned the anonymous someone the groups' attention. He jumped down from the building and landed silently. 'This isn't your fight, so stay out of it,' Ryan spat. 'Looks like I've just made it my fight, unless you're afraid of a little competition?' answered the person._

'_You'll regret that,' said Ryan, 'I guess two will die tonight,' The person just snorted and said 'Yeah, you and whoever gets in the way,' Ryan glared and ran at him swinging. He knocked out Ryan in one punch. 'Anyone else?' he asked. _

_The rest ran for their lives. They may have musules, but they were cowards to say the least. _

_Miroku looked to his savoir. His long silver locks were swaying in the wind, and he had his hand out to Miroku. Miroku grabbed it let himself be helped to his feet. 'Thanks,' he said, holding his injured side. 'No problem,' answered the person. 'What's your name?' asked Miroku. _

'_Inuyasha,' he answered. _

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"That is how you met? Wow, tragedy really does bring people together," said Kagome.

"Yep, I don't think he ever saw Nyeme again." Inuyasha got up and walked to the edge of the clearing and retrieved something. Then he returned to Kagome held it out to her, while looking in the other direction. It was a red jacket, the one he had been wearing the night before. Kagome realized that she had been naked for the whole conversation. She immediately zipped it on. She was grateful that it went down past her upper thigh, concealing most of her nude body. The whole ordeal left both teens blushing a deep crimson, and Kagome muttered a quiet thank you.

"I think we should head back to camp before everyone wakes up," Inuyasha suggested, trying to lighten the mood. Kagome nodded in agreement. It was still early in the morning, the sun hardly peeking from behind the distant hills.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Kagome sneaked past Sango, as soundlessly as she could to get to her bag. She carefully unzipped her suitcase and took out a pair of dark jeans, a black tank that said 'HOTTIE' in fiery letters and some under garments. Kagome quickly slipped them on and hurried back outside while casting a small glance in her friend's direction, making sure that she was still in dreamland.

Kagome met up with Inuyasha to see that he had changed to. She handed his jacket back to him, and he took it.

"So how long have you been a 'you know what' Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, surprising him with her blunt question.

"Over 500 years," Kagome's eyes widened. _**500 **years! _her mind screamed. She looked to Inuyasha, whose eyes had grown distant with memory.

"Who did it?" Kagome asked, bringing him back to earth. "Huh?" Inuyasha shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts that had clouded his mind a moment earlier. "You told me who made Miroku, but you didn't tell me who bit you," Kagome looked to the horizon, watching the sun rise into the sky, while avoiding his eyes.

"Kikyo," he said.


	8. 8: Into the Past and Future

**Chapter 8: Into the Past & Future**

_'Kikyo!' shouted Inuyasha, playfully, while chasing her down the stone streets of Egypt in the moonlight. All the street-side merchants had long since retired to their homes. _

_Kikyo was far ahead of him, but close enough to where he could still see her. She stole into an alleyway and wait for him to catch up. Inuyasha was faster than she had anticipated and caught her before she could get away again._

_'I got you now,' he smirked holding her tightly. Kikyo put her arms around his neck, and quickly kissed him on the lips, teasing him. She was about to do it again, but he put his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. He held her like this, until he broke for air. Kikyo drew herself up to him, but this time she went on her toes and placed her cheek on his own, and whispered into his ear, 'I love you,'_

_'I love you too,' he whispered back. He then nuzzled and kissed her cheek. Kikyo smiled, 'What if I told you that we could be together forever, Inuyasha? Would you love me, for always?' she asked. 'Forever and always, Kikyo,' he answered, huskily. She shivered, but not from the cold. It had been a long time since she could feel anything, until she had met Inuyasha. _

_'Do you trust me, Inuyasha?' she looked into his eyes. 'With all my heart,' he answered. Kikyo placed her hand on his cheek, and kissed him on the lips. Then, she lined his jaw with kisses, and moved to his neck. She kissed, once, twice, and then felt it. Kikyo could feel the vein pulse with the hot blood that she had restrained herself from for almost a year now, waiting for the right moment to make him one of her own. She kissed the spot once more and felt her fangs come break free from hiding. Kikyo saw Inuyasha's chin rise a little higher, and she sank her teeth into the chosen vein._

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. It woke him from his stupor, and he shook his head, trying to clear the foggy memory.

"Uh?" was his response. "Her name was Ki…Kikyo?"

"Kikyo," he said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Kagome.

"It was the night she… you know," Inuyasha seemed uncomfortable with the subject. Kagome noticed this, and decided to drop it… until she got too curious. Kagome felt almost jealous of Kinky, or whatever her name was, but the way Inuyasha had corrected that girl's name…

"How about we build a fire, I'm getting hungry," Inuyasha started towards the fire pit. "I swear you're a walking stomach, you know that?" Kagome giggled. She would drop it…. for now.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"Kagome, where were you last night?" Sango asked.

"Umm… out with Inuyasha." Kagome said, almost inaudibly.

"What? You didn't… you know… right?" she replied, bug-eyed.

"NOO!" Kagome shouted, her own eyes the size of plates. _Well, he did see me naked…_ at that thought Kagome's face went the shade of a deep magenta.

Every one in the group stared at her then. Her face reddened even more, if that was possible. Kagome shrunk back from the rest of the group, realizing that she was probably causing a scene.

"We don't have much further to go everyone, so keep up! I don't want anyone complaining, or lost!" Rin shouted back to the rest of the campers.

"How can they get lost Rin? We're only about 5 minutes away from camp," said Sesshomarou.

"I've had kids get lost in their own cabins before, if you can believe that. Actually, There was girl this spring that went into her cabin to go to sleep and the next morning, she was nowhere to be found. Her bed was never slept in, and when the police came to investigate, they couldn't find any DNA, or footprints. It was like she had never come to camp, even though everyone knew her. The FBI couldn't find a trace either. They were searching for weeks. It must have been horrible for her parents. Not knowing where she is, even now. She could still be alive, for all they know." Rin's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What was her name?" asked Sesshomarou, cautiously. He didn't want to be the reason for making her cry, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious.

"Nyeme," Rin replied.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Inuyasha had heard the entire conversation. He was glad that Miroku hadn't. He didn't know that the girl he had found or the girl in the story was one in the same. _But there is a strong possibility. And as for her name… there was a possibility that they were different girls… right?_ This was all too much for his mind to handle. But he had to find the records for that girl. Inuyasha was sure that they had a picture somewhere in the files. That girl's image was permanently burned in mind, and, if he could find a picture, then he could be sure that it was the same girl or not. But there was one thing he needed to find out from Miroku…

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha said, while pulling on his shirt.

"Yeah?" replied his roommate.

"Do you still have that picture?"

Miroku froze. "You mean… the one of Nyeme?" he said, his eyes downcast. "Yeah," Miroku nodded his head in answer. Her memory had almost disappeared in light of his old childhood friend, and Inuyasha just had to bring it up. "Why?" Miroku asked.

"Can I see it?" asked Inuyasha. He knew that this was a touchy subject for Miroku,(wow, Miroku has a TOUCHY subject that isn't Sango's ass?) but he had to see it.

In response, Miroku stood and kneeled before the bed and pulled his empty suitcase from under his bed. It was a dark navy blue one that had a black interior. Miroku lifted up the bottom lining, and there appeared the back of a traditional picture frame. He retrieved the light oak colored frame and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned it around and saw a photograph of a girl with short brown hair and big silvery violet eyes. Inuyasha's mind flashed the picture of the girl he had found. It was exactly the same, only in this picture she was smiling happily in a boat on a river. It was ironic that a river was her final resting-place too. _How am I going to tell Miroku?_ he thought.

"Thanks, Miroku," he handed the picture back. "Lets go pick up those chatter-boxes and get this dance over with." Inuyasha quickly changed the subject before Miroku could ask any questions.

/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Kagome had been sitting down for more than in hour now. She was beginning to regret letting Sango do her hair.

"_Sango_," she whined.

"I'm almost done," she said.

"That's what you said 15 minutes ago," Kagome complained.

"Ok, ok, I'm… done," Sango clapped her hands together and smiled triumphantly.

Kagome looked in the mirror. She was stunned. Sango had twisted half her hair in an array of complicated knots and braids. The other half was free to flow down her back, with some locks in curls. Kagome had to admit that it was worth the wait.

"Sango, you should be a hair stylist for movie stars," said an amazed Kagome.

"No way! I couldn't put up with those plastic Barbie brats every day of my life, not for all the money in the world! I go crazy around the preps at school! Could you imagine what I'd do around movie stars?" Sango said, exasperated.

Kagome was laughing really hard. "Plastic Barbie brats?" she cracked up. Sango was giggling too. "Hey don't mess up your hair, Kags." She said, as they both settled. Then there was a knock on the, signaling the guys' arrival. Kagome hopped of the bed and skipped to the door. The door flew open to reveal Miroku and Inuyasha. They both looked drop dead gorges. Inuyasha, in a deep crimson musule shirt and black baggie pants. _Red looks good on him, _Kagome thought absently. Miroku had dark blue jeans and a purple T-shirt that said 'Player' on the front in black letters. "Very fitting Miroku," said Kagome. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"You betcha," said Miroku.

Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing. It was a spaghetti-strap dress that went down to her lower thigh, about 6 inches from her right knee, and went down just below her left knee. The dress was black polyester with blood red velvet roses all over. In the back, the straps criss-crossed all the way down her back. Her feet were adorned with black strapy 3 inch heels. Her toes were painted a dark crimson.

"Inuyasha, are you…drooling?" asked Kagome with a smirk.

"I wonder what he's thinking of," Miroku said smiling.

_**Smack**_

"That was unnecessary," Miroku said rubbing his smarting head.

"Pervert," Inuyasha muttered.

"Come on everyone, we don't want to be late to the party," Sango called from inside the room. She was wearing a black skirt that reached mid-thigh and a dark pink halter-top that had even darker pink Rhine stones decorating the front. The only thing that covered her back was the strings that held the top on. She had on black sandles, and her toes were painted a light pink.

"I can't wait to dance the night away," Kagome slipped her arm through Inuyasha's, pulling him with her.


	9. 9: At the Dance

Chapter 9: At the Dance 

The whole cafeteria was completely transformed. The once dreaded eating facility was currently decked out in dark blue streamers with small lights and above the dance floor hung a mirrored disco ball surrounded by smaller rainbow disco balls. All the ugly, rusted metal tables were gone. They were replaced with tiny round wood tables that lined the dance floor, covered in light blue plastic tablecloths. Behind those was one long buffet table with punch, cookies, cupcakes, and a huge bowl of candy, which was almost gone due to the kids 7-12 that had left to go back to the cabins an hour earlier.

"I never thought that it was possible to turn this place into a night club." said Kagome.

"They even have a DJ!" Sango was ecstatic.

"Are you ready to _partay_!" shouted the DJ.

"_Yeah!_" screamed the crowd.

Loud music started to pump through the building. All the teens ran onto the floor and danced to the music.

But Inuyasha walked over to a table and sat. Kagome followed suit with a worried look on her face. "Come on Inuyasha, let's dance!" He shook his head firmly. "Why not? I mean, this is a _dance _isn't it?" she said.

"I do-,"

"Alright everyone! Time for the swing dance contest! So grab a partner and get started!" interrupted the DJ.

"Come on," Kagome grapped his hand and dragged him to the floor. Inuyasha was glad that this wasn't a modern dance contest. The best way to put it was that he wasn't _hip _to the latest styles of dance, though he would probably master them in 50 years or so. But he had won a few swing contests in the 50's. _This will be easy, _he thought.

_When you hit the dance floor you gotta be jumpin'_

_Jump on in, jump your lady!_

Inuyasha caught Kagome's hand and twirled her close to him, then grabbed her waist and threw her into the air, just before capturing her again and placing her onto the ground. He saw the look on her face and it took all his will power not to burst out laughing, but managed only a smirk instead.

Kagome loved to dance, she had taken many classes in ballroom, salsa, rumba, hip-hop, and, her favorite: swing. Many of her teachers said she was naturally gifted in the arts. But when she started to dance with Inuyasha, she was so surprised she hardly managed to keep her footing. _How did he learn to dance like that? _She thought.

_Oh, come on Kagome, show him how much all those lessons paid off! Don't just let him have all the fun! _Her mind screamed at her. So, that's exactly what she did.

Kagome released his hand and spun in the other direction, then came in close and pressed her cheek to his and said, "Is that all you got? Show me what you can do,"

Inuyasha could tell that she knew what she was doing. So he pulled some more advanced moves. He grabbed both her hands and swung her underneath him then grabbed her waist and spun her in the air, where she landed perfectly, several feet away, beckoning him with one finger.

They danced each other in circles, all the way to the end of the song, when Inuyasha dipped her low to the ground. She smiled up at him, swung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared when they were dancing. Now, the crowd that had formed around them to watch the show cheered and whistled and clapped. That was when they realized that had an audience. They both blushed deeply, as they broke the kiss and laughed at what had happened.

"It looks like we have ourselves some winners!" the DJ shouted.

The cheering only increased when Kagome and Inuyasha received their trophy. They held it high in the air in triumph, and bowed as one, both grinning like fools.

"Will the winners care to start off our slow dance?" asked the DJ.

They both nodded and headed to the middle of the dance floor.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

As the song began, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head down on his chest. Inuyasha slipped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close, tightening his grip, almost as if to hold her like this forever, never letting go.

And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Kagome loved this song. Ever since she first heard it on the radio, the Goo Goo Dolls had become her favorite band to listen to. But what was more, she enjoyed even more in his arms, swaying to the rhythm. It was the happiest moment of her life, dancing to the song she loved, in the arms of the one she loved…

'Love?' she asked herself. 'How can I love him?' she questioned herself. 'I've only known him for one week!' her mind screamed. Kagome thought it to be impossible. Yes, it was true that she liked him a lot, that her mood always perked up at the mere thought of him, that she yearned for his touch, that she wanted him…more than she was ever willing to admit out loud. 'Could I be in love? Was anyone ever this lucky? That their first sweetheart could be the one?'

And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

"I love this song," Inuyasha heard her whisper. He smiled that rare smile, the one he had never let anyone see; not even Kikyo. But he had let Kagome see it, just as she let him see hers, everyday. She was more open with him than anyone had ever been before, so genuine and pure. It was then that he realized that he would do anything to be with her, every moment of everyday. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her…

'_Hell, if you want her that much, then why don't you just take her into the woods at night and…'_

'_**Don't even finish that sentence**,' _

'_Hello, wimpy half.'_

'**_Hey, just because I'm a human doesn't mean I just take what I want and throws it away, like you do does not make me wimpy,'_**

'_Ok, ok, I can tell you really like this girl, so why don't you take her as your bride of the night?'_(that doesn't sound too cheesy, does it?)

'_**Because, you dufus, I don't know what it would do to her!'** Inuyasha mentally shouted at his bloodthirsty brother. _

'Oh, yeah forgot for a moment that she is the queen of the rigias and all. Well I guess all you can do is wait and see what happens, but don't you come crying to me when your Bitch is in heat,'

And with that final note, his 'brother' as Inuyasha liked to call his other side, was gone. This side of him was like a Miroku, only 10 times more perverted. (If you could even imagine that!)

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus_

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  


The song ended and the couple broke apart and went and sat down.

"You two were really amazing," greeted Sango.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I never knew you could dance," said Miroku.

"You never asked," answered Inuyasha.

The gang continued the casual conversation like this for over an hour, laughing at some wise cracks and Miroku's mischievous hand.

Unknown to the gang, they were being watched.

"Did you see that girl's arm?" a girl with long red hair asked her partner, both sitting in the concealing shadows in a corner.

"Yes, she bears the mark," he answered. They had come in search of the new queen, the tribe having heard rumors of the Birth. He didn't think, that in all the tribe's history, had there been a chosen queen so young. It was most confusing. Why would the previous queen, after so long in her passing, choose this girl, he asked himself.

"How can you be so sure?" asked the girl.

"It has to be, how many girls her walk around with that tattooed on their arm?" he let the question hang in the air for a moment.

"Come on Ayame, let's go introduce ourselves," he said, rising from his seat.

The two mysterious figures walked over to their table. The conversation ceased as the two came closer, and the eyes of the occupants were all starring in their direction.

"Hey," said Kagome, "What's your names?" she asked.

"I'm Koga and this is Ayame," they smiled at the table.

"This is Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku," she answered for the group, "And I am Kagome," Kagome introduced herself last.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"I don't ever recall that happening," said Miroku

"Oh yes it did. He groped our eighth grade gym teacher, Ms. Hemingway," Sango laughed along with the rest of the group. Miroku found this anything but amusing.

"It's not like I was trying to grope her, I mean do you remember her?" Miroku said exasperated. "She had a huge nose and a double chin. And the most hideous wart known to man. Besides it was your fault I groped her anyway."

"Yep, I moved out of the way just in time." Sango was tearing from laughing so hard.

The dance had ended a half an hour ago. The six teens: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga had all agreed to stay behind and act as the clean up crew. No one had expected to have as many laughs as they did. Now that they were finished they were just sitting around, around remembering fond memories.

"Hey you guys look what I found," Kagome held up an empty bottle of red wine.

"It looks like someone had a good time tonight," commented Kouga.

"I've got an idea, who wants to play spin the bottle?" Ayame suggested.

They all reluctantly agreed. So they sat in a circle placing the bottle in the middle.

"Not it!" called Kouga.

"Not it!" chimed in everyone else but Miroku, who was too slow.

He extended his arm and jerked the bottle to the left. It landed on Inuyasha. "There is no way in hell," was his remark. So Miroku spun it again and it landed on Sango.

The rest of the group pushed them outside the building, and locked the doors. "We're not gonna let you back in until we see some smooshing," said Kagome.

_I'm gonna kill her later, _thought Sango. She was shivering. Miroku, being the polite gentleman he was carefully wrapped his arms around her. This embrace warmed her in more ways than one.

"They won't let us back in-," Sango was interrupted. Lips were suddenly placed on her own. She put up her arms to push him away, but found that when her hands met with his chest, they slowly slip up and wrapped around his neck. Sango had known him practically her whole life, and never had she felt this way towards him.

His touch made her giddy and weak as if she were drunk as he put his arms around her waist. She deepened the kiss.

This surprised Miroku. He had thought that if he gave her a quick kiss that he could get her out of the cold night air. It was true that since he had reunited with his middle school companion that she had looked more beautiful than he had imagined any woman. She surpassed all his expectations, he looks, her grace, her intelligence... the list went on.

This kiss held meaning for the both of them, and the two only broke for air when the doors of the complex were re-opened to the groups smirking faces.

"I knew it!" claimed Kagome. "You owe me 5 bucks Ayeme."

"I thought that Sango wouldn't let him near her," complained Ayeme handing over the money.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Hope that was enough fluff to satisfy your fancy. More to come.

PLEASE O PLEASE REVIEW! I WRITE MORE WHEN I'M ENCOURAGED TO DO SO!


	10. 10: A Visit from Jewelene

Chapter 10: A visit from Jewelne 

Somehow, Kouga and Ayame became tied into their close knot of friends. So much so that they were transferred over to the group's cabins. Ayame move into the girls' cabin while Kouga moved into the boys'. These 6 friends became so tightly woven together, that there were no secrets kept hidden.

Well, almost none.

Except the fact that Sango and Miroku had yet to tell Kagome that they were vampires, just as Kagome hadn't told them that she was the Queen of the werewolves.

But all of that was about to change.

"Well guys, I'm gonna hit the hey," Kagome yawned and said goodnight to the group that was roasting marshmallows around an open fire.(basically the perfect camp scene) Kagome unzipped the door to her tent. After she dressed in her P.J.'s, she snuggled into her sleeping back, trying to rid the slippery interior of its cold feeling. She quickly fell asleep.

Just as she had entered her dreams, Kagome felt herself falling. She opened her eyes to try to get away from the sensation, and found herself again in the temple of queens. Jewelene was there sitting patiently, waiting.

"Hello, Kagome, its been awhile." She said.

"Hey," said Kagome, a little less formally then she had meant.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but something has come up," Jewelene said, getting straight to business. "There is no easy way to say this, but I need you to travel to the Kingdom."

"Kingdom? What Kingdom?" asked Kagome, completely confused.

"The Kingdom that you are to rule," answered Jewelene. "Anyway, you need to go there, I'm afraid that the Kingdom is…on the rocks."

"What's the problem, what's wrong with it?" asked Kagome worried. _Great, I'm Queen of this place for hardly 2 weeks and its already in trouble. _She thought.

"When my term was up was up, the new generation of wolf came in and started wondering why the kingdom was run by women. Now the whole Kingdom is in heated debate whether the next ruler is to be a man or not." Jewelene said.

"This is the first time this problem has come up? "How long were you Queen?" Kagome wondered.

"I was Queen for more than 200 years, and no this is not the first time we have been in this predicament, but this is the first time the whole Kingdom has split in half, trying to agree on it."

"But you already chose me to be the next ruler, so how can there be any debate that the next ruler should be a man or not?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I took a little longer in choosing the next Queen." Jewelene's eyes were downcast.

"How long?" Kagome eyed her wearily.

"Almost 2 years," answered Jewelene.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Two years just trying to pick the next Queen? It was hard to think of what was going on at the Kingdom, without a leader for so long.

"How do I get there?" asked Kagome, ignoring the fact that it was Jewelene's fault that she was in this mess. How many 16 year olds got the weight of a whole Kingdom resting on their shoulders, since the Middle Ages?

"You only have to follow the guides that have been sent to bring you there." She said.

"And they would be?" Kagome asked.

"You mean to tell me that you have become friends with two werewolves and didn't even know it?" Jewelene questioned.

"You mean Ayame and Kouga are werewolves?" Kagome almost fell over at that. "How was I supposed to know?"

"All werewolves have a sort of 6th sense that allows them to distinguish vampires and werewolves and even magical creatures from humans. Try it. Just look at me and concentrate."

So, that's what she did. Kagome looked at her and began to sort of a greenish tint that surrounded Jewelene. It became more visible and looked like a fire that engulfed her.

"What color does a vampire have?" Kagome's curiosity pipped up.

"Theirs is more of a blueish color and magical creatures usually have a red aura, and humans don't have any visible aura" answered Jewelene.

"That will help me a lot in the future." Kagome said, mostly to herself. "Do vampires have the same power?" asked Kagome.

"Yes they do, even if they do not realize it." Jewelene smiled. "I will send you back now, Kagome."

And with that said, Kagome found herself back in her tent, with the sun just rising above the horizon.

Kagome felt rested, even though it seemed like it had only been two seconds since she had fallen asleep. She got up, careful not to wake Sango and Ayame, and dressed.

Kagome sat outside now, watching the sunrise, and thought, _Everything is happening so fast, it seems like I just got here and now I've found out that I'm the queen of the werewolves, my boyfriend is a vampire, and that my whole life just turned upside down in the blink of an eye. All of this happening at a camp that I didn't even want to go to._

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her arms around her legs. It was too much to ask of a girl who hadn't even turned eighteen.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Sango.

"Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome said, startled. Sango giggled a little and sat down next to Kagome.

Kagome didn't think it was so funny. She glared over at her best friend, and saw something. There was a blue tint around her friend. Kagome thought the light was playing tricks on her, but she concentrated harder, just to be certain.

Sure enough, Sango had a blue aura that surrounded her.

"Kagome why are you looking at me like that?" Sango said, worried.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"Like… never mind," Sango was confused by that look. Kagome had gazed at her in awe, like she had just met her or something.

_But I thought that humans didn't have a blue aura. _Kagome thought to herself. She would ignore it for the time being. She had too much on her mind to think about Sango's aura. Kagome needed to confess something to her group of friends, and she needed to have a private chat with Ayame and Kouga.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned up against a tree, waiting patiently for the others to arrive. It was at night, and they had snuck out of their cabins a while before the others' agreed time to come.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "I mean, what if they aren't werewolves and you tell them our secret and they have us sent off in white jackets?"

"Jewelene taught me how to read auras, so I will know if they are my kind or not." Kagome said. "And besides, you wouldn't let them hurt me," she kissed him on the cheek.

Then, they heard some rustling in the bushes. Through the leaves came Sango and Miroku, followed by Ayame and Kouga. They all sat on big boulders and a fallen tree.

"All right everyone," Kagome started, "Your probably wondering why you're here, but I have to check something first. Ayame and Kouga, can you stand up for a second?" they did as they were asked.

Once they obeyed, Kagome concentrated, hard. She saw that both Ayame and Kouga had a green aura surrounding them. This confirmed that they were her kind, and she told them to sit back down.

"I have something to tell you all," Kagome paused, "I am a werewolf," she stuttered, she wanted to state that before she thought she wouldn't be able to get it out. When Kagome felt that she would she added, "The Queen of werewolves,"

There were only two in the group that were surprised: Sango and Miroku.

"Kouga and Ayame, I was told that you were sent here to lead me to the castle?" Kagome said. They nodded.

"Kagome," Sango stared at her wide-eyed. Then her expression changed, her eyes filled with a deep sadness. _I can't believe I've kept my secret from her for this long. Kagome has always been so open with me about…well, everything._

"Kagome, I have a confession to make, too." Kagome looked at her.

"I am a… vampire," she said, solemnly, her eyes down cast not want to see her best friend's reaction.

It was Kagome's turn to be surprised. "How…How long have you known?" Kagome asked, hesitantly.

"About a year and a half," Sango said, "I'm so sorry Kagome, everyday I wondered if I should have told you sooner."

"Well since everyone else is telling their secrets, you might as well know that I am a vamp too," Miroku said. It was just pointless keeping that secret from them now anyway.

"Now that we're sharing all this junk, does any one have any thing else to add?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone shook his or her heads in the negative.

"When do you have to leave, Kagome?" Sango asked still kicking herself for not telling her secret sooner.

Kagome looked to Kouga and Ayame for the answer.

"As soon as possible," Kouga said.

Kagome sighed solemnly. She was leaving her life to go to save some kingdom that she had never even see before. She felt way too gullible.

"I'm coming too," Inuyasha said, and the finality in his voice stated clearly that there was no changing his mind.

"But…" Kagome protested weakly.

"I'm coming with you, there is no way I'm leaving your protection in the hands of two people who we have only known for one week," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled a thank you to him. She wanted him to come, that way she wouldn't feel so lonely in this new life she had so suddenly been bitten into. Literally.

"I'm coming too," Sango said.

"No way is this going to ruin your life too, Sango," Kagome said.

"My life was ruined the day my real family was killed." Sango said stubbornly.

"But just think about how Rosa would feel if you were to leave her," Kagome pleaded.

"You know for a fact that she regrets adopting me." Sango said, "And I don't want you to go through this alone."

Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She embraced Sango so tightly that it was hard to breathe. "Thank you Sango," she sniffled. "If I ever had a sister, she would be exactly like you."

"The same here," they broke the hug, and wiped the tears away.

"Hey, how come I don't get a hug?" Miroku said. Every one rolled their eyes. He still kept his perverted thoughts even in the most serious times. Sango whacked him upside the head.

"We'll leave in at sunrise the day after tomorrow," Ayame said.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

The next day passed slowly. They had all packed the necessary items for the journey before falling asleep.

All of them were informed of the how and where and when. The group would walk for 10 miles until they reached a train station that would take them to San Francisco. From there they would travel by airplane to a port in Brest, France. That part of their travels would take them… 3 days max.

Kagome and Sango would have to contact their parents and say that they had signed up for a 'ski trip' with a different camp. And to get away from the camp, they would show 'letters' from their 'parents' that said that they could leave the camp.

Kouga and Ayame had been given a 10 thousand-dollar credit card that would pay for all the expenses of their journey to the kingdom. It was crazy to think that the four friend's lives, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, had changed so rapidly in just 3 weeks. They had yet to discover if the if the change was for the better or not.

Kagome stared around the bare cabin for the final time. She smiled softly as she recalled the sweet memories that had happened there: Sango reuniting with Miroku, Ayame and the other two girls having the best sleepover ever… the list continued.

It was strange to think that three weeks ago, Kagome was just some high school teenager dreading coming to some kiddy camp, and now. She was a Queen. And not just any queen, the Queen of the Werewolves.

Kagome could remember when things were simple, like when all she had to worry about was that test coming on Friday, or homework or Homo (whoops, I mean Hojo) trying to get a date with her…

She could have laughed. She would probably never have too worry about those trivial things again. Now she had to worry about a certain kingdom that was split in two.

"You ready Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed and nodded in response, taking one final glance in the cabin room, before firmly closing the door.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"Are we there yet?" Kagome whined. They had been walking for 3 hours and her feet were killing her.

"We have one more mile to go, Kagome," Ayame answered.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't used to walking this long, and if she tripped again, she would fall asleep on the ground.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the rock that poked out of the ground and she tripped: for the umpteenth time of the day.

But once again Inuyasha caught her before she hit dirt.

"Klutz," He smirked, and picked her up.

"Thank you," she said.

Inuyasha bent down in front of her and said, "Get on,"

Kagome gladly accepted the ride. She hopped on and they were off, Kagome riding piggyback style on Inuyasha.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

The gang reached the bus station ten minutes later. Kouga bought the tickets to San Francisco. The ride would be 5 hours long.

This was going to be an interesting start to a very long trip.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Hope you guys liked the story so far! And I want you to do just one thing….

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Get the picture?


	11. 11: The False Start

Chapter 11: The Journey Part: 1 

The rustic paint-peeling blue bus arrived at 12:00 sharp. The gang was glad that it was a pretty deserted bus line and that they would be traveling with no one other than an obese fast food loving driver that would keep to himself during the duration of their travels on the worn out vehicle.

But that was probably why Kouga and Ayame had picked this bus line to take them all to San Francisco.

There were no breaks until they reached their destination, with the exception of the occasional pit stop.

And through the trip the group discovered that leaving Inuyasha and Kouga to their own devices proved to be disastrous. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Miroku had come to this conclusion after they had all left the bus to use the frightening restroom, only to return to Inuyasha and Kouga wrestling in the aisle of the bus, the result of a conflict over the last doughnut. Which, in the end, had smashed on their shirts and left them with strawberry jelly stained clothes. And all over their faces and all in their hair… it was pretty hard for Kagome to scold the two without exploding with laughter, along with the rest of the gang.

When they arrived in San Francisco, it was 6:45, because of some traffic jam on highway 15. Kouga immediately called for a taxi to take them to the airport, ordering a van instead of a small yellow car. It was large enough to hold all their articles of luggage (with minimal pushing and shoving) and the entire group, (again, with minimal pushing and shoving).

All was relatively silent in the vehicle, and in about 1 hour they arrived at the airport. But none of them had expected what was going to happen next.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

"I would like to purchase six tickets on the next flight to Brest, France." Kouga discussed with the ticket clerk.

The LUX airport was all a bustle with tourists, honeymooners, and all the other basic travelers and business goers. People crowded all around the luggage turn styles and lined in front of the metal detectors and x-ray aisles, waiting to exit or enter the state of California. It was an amazing sight.

But all too soon were the groups' attentions diverted from the airport when they heard the screech from the loud speakers, "Announcing that all flights to Europe have been canceled due to weather conditions, and the flight to Peru has been delayed." The intercom then repeated the announcement in Spanish, just in case they could not understand. The friends then shared the similar look of, "what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

It was then that Kagome's vision became focused on a turn style that held all the brochures of all the places that you could travel. And it wasn't the places that you could go that had her fixated on them, it was the alternative way that you could be transported there. '_If not by air, then by sea,' _she thought picking up an ad for a cruise line that would carry them to their destination in France.

"Hey, guys!" she called to them and then told them of her brilliant epiphany.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Upon hearing the idea that Kagome had suggested, every one seemed to smack each other for not thinking of it sooner. San Francisco was famous for its docks on the on the West Coast line. Though a lot more expensive and at least two weeks longer a trip than traveling by air, Koga and Ayame seemed desperate to keep moving, it was crucial in their point of view that they not stay in one place too long.

This is what set the others on the edge. There had to be a reason for their apparent need to always be moving forward. And that's when they discovered that they had a reason to be a great more significantly cautious. They were being tracked by a Filtine, one of the great human hunters that held a great deal of racism in their morals against the Werewolf and Vampire clans.

SO, it was decided. They were to go on a cruise the very next day, on the ship line Carnival, the main boat Princess.


	12. 12: Hot On the Trail

Chapter 12: Hot on the Trail 

They had been here.

That idiot bunch of adolescents had passed through the airport, though they had not boarded a plane. Of course that information was achieved through hacking into the airports mainframe, an almost impossible task in this day and age. Good thing that the FBI had the best of the best to offer. It would have been to conspicuous to have to agents in suits just walk up to the counter at the airport and ask if a couple of kids had boarded a plane. Yes, that would lead to panic.

The hunters that were after this group of vampires and werewolves were indeed funded by the FBI, but that was top secret. Not even one percent of the people that worked there had the classification to know about Project 56.

The man that was at the airport now had no idea where to begin searching next. His mission was to find out where the home of the werewolves was, because there had been certain rumors about how at this place there could be all the magic left in the world hidden there, and these kids knew how to find it…

And if he followed them carefully enough, he might actually gain entrance to the location they were headed. The agent needed to find out why they had not taken the plane like they had planned, or had they realized that he had been tracking them?

No, that wasn't possible. He just figured that the group was being cautious.

He looked up and saw the schedule for the planes leaving the airport and saw that all the flights to Europe had been canceled. At least he hoped that was the reason that they had not gotten on a plane. So, they were going to Europe. That was a start. He quickly stood from the bench he had been lounging on and walked briskly out of the airport. After exiting the winding doors, he came to his large navy blue Toyota SUV and climbed in side, retrieving the manila folder on the passenger seat. His eyes quickly scanned the contents. Six teenagers, names, Higurashi, Kagome, Tanal, Inuyasha, Canton, Sango, Hone, Miroku, and two unidentified companions. There were also pictures of all the suspects, individual and in groups, entering and leaving the airport and other places as well. Their van had been lost somewhere along the freeway, and they hadn't been seen since. But this agent was going to find them… no matter what it would take.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

Kagome looked up from her lap and out the window of the rented van they had just purchased. Inuyasha was taking them all some place safe, though no one knew where that place was. He had mentioned some thing about an 'old friend', but no explanation had been made to elaborate on that either. Him and his secretive ways were driving Kagome up the wall at the moment.

She could hear the other four in the back van talking about something in the back of her mind. She sighed.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Inuyasha said.

"How much longer?" she didn't want to see any more freeway, or anymore cars for the rest of her life for that matter.

"About one hour," Inuyasha was getting agitated.

And Kagome knew that. She was just so bored that she could probably pull out her hair for entertainment at the moment. With her right index finger, she jabbed the radio on, hoping for some musical release. The song that played on the radio was actually Miroku's favorite song…

_'I like big butts and I cannot lie,_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_When a girl walks in_

_With an itty bitty waist_

_And that round thing in your face_

_You get –_

"HORNY!" Miroku exclaimed.

Everyone burst into laughter. That song described Miroku perfectly.

Kagome changed the station as she saw Sango's face glow red with anger. The song on this station was something everyone could relate to…

'_Crawling in my skin_

_These words they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real,_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, Confusing_

_This lack of self control _

_I fear is never ending_

_Controlling,_

_I can't seem_

_To find myself again, my walls are closing in,_

_I've felt this way before,_

_So insecure…_

It seemed to describe the way they had all felt when they discovered about their powers and weaknesses that their races had. Even Ayame and Koga, who were born werewolves. They all seemed to shudder in different ways, depending on how hard the song's words had impacted them.

After the song had finished the station had played a few other songs before moving onto the news. Inuyasha changed the station that time.

Before long, they had exited the freeway and pulled off the surface streets, onto a dirt rode. A long line of trees that grew thickly and closer together surrounded it as they went further. The rode they traveled on looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time, the only track marks that could be seen were theirs, trailing along behind them. There was a cool breeze that floated through Kagome's open window, where the sun was shaded from the vehicle by the enclosing tree's brightly dancing green leaves. They shifted around in the canopy, and made a gentle rustle sound that soothed the atmosphere. This made the scene peaceful and serene, and gave all the persons in the car a beautiful backdrop to gaze upon while riding. Kagome was beginning to doze off when she heard the announcer introduce the song…

_"And the next request is for the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls!" He began._

Kagome looked over at her boyfriend, her eyes sparking at the memory of the song they had danced to. She had designated that their song after that night at the dance. He smiled softly as he pulled the van to the side of the dirt rode. Inuyasha turned up the radio before opening his door and jogged quickly over to Kagome's door.

He smiled once again at the confusion he saw lace through her features, offering his hand to her saying, "Care to dance?"

She grinned in understanding and shook her head vigo  
rously she took his hand and stepped out of the car.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

As the music began, Kagome put her arms around his neck, and her head rested on his warm chest, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She sighed, this was her favorite way to be with him, dancing in any sort of way. That was when she could she his true happiness, unmasked to any of his secrets and lonely past.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_'Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

And I don't want the world to see me 

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Why did they have to go on this journey? Why couldn't she stay this way with Inuyasha, and stay away from this strange new world where every one seemed to be after them?

She erased those thoughts from her head. She didn't have to think about that right now.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_And you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He felt her tense once almost as if she was angry about something, but then she relaxed again. He tried to ignore her change in mood, and only ended up squeezing her tighter, trying to show her that he would comfort her if any thing happened. But it wouldn't. He wouldn't allow it. He'd protect her at any cost. He cared for her more than anyone else.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

The music stopped and they continued dancing until their friends started jeering at them to 'get a room'. Kagome lifted her head and kissed him once before getting inside the car again, but not before whispering, "Thank you,"

He got in the car then, smiling all the way but stopped once Miroku ruined his moment.

That could not even bring down his good mood, especially when he saw her smiling face.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/

**It isn't really a cliffy, but it leave you guessing who Inu's friend is doesn't it?**

**Inu: Damn, I'm a wus in this fic…**

**Kag: I don't think so. Hey, how come we don't have a song #pouts#**

**San: Because Inuyasha is too mush of a pussy to admit that he loves you.**

**Kag: That's true I guess…**

**Inu: No I'm not! And besides, why would I love a Bitch like you?**

**Kag: SIT! SIT!SIT!**

**Author: Man… She's pissed…**

**Mir: When will he ever learn?**

**San: When will YOU ever learn?**

**Author: you just got DISSED (((Laughs uncontrollably))))**

**That's the end of this chappie PEEPS! **

**And remember kids:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Charity is appreciated greatly!**


End file.
